The present invention relates to an enzymatically modified fiber material preferably a modified soy fiber material and process for the production thereof.
Dietary fiber has been recognized as an essential nutrient in the human diet so as a consequence a variety of food products include a dietary fiber material as an added ingredient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,982 for example describes a low calorie pasta product containing added fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,990 describes a non-dairy liquid food product made by adding dietary fiber and calcium to fruit juice and U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,227 describes a food product prepared from an aqueous composition containing non-fat milk solids and fiber. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,245 describes an infant formula containing a soy fiber material.
The most difficult type of food product in which to include a dietary fiber material particularly a soy fiber as an ingredient is a liquid material, particularly one of a relatively low viscosity. The added fiber material tends to resist suspension in the liquid matrix and introduces a gritty and chalky mouthfeel. Although a variety of techniques to overcome this problem have been proposed, including the coating of the fiber material with soluble fibers to improve smoothness as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,702 and 4,619,831, for the most part, these represent expensive and undesirable alternatives.
A publication by Caprez et al entitled "Improvement of the Sensory Properties of Two Different Fibre Sources through Enzymatic Modification" published in Lebensmittel-wissenschaft and Technologies 20, p. 245-250 (1987) describes an alternative approach in which the sensory properties of apple pomace and pea hulls were improved with the use of a cellulase and pectinase combination. This enzymatic combination and the conditions used would be ineffective, however to improve the sensory properties of a dietary soy fiber material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a soy dietary fiber material of improved sensory properties.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a soy dietary fiber material of improved sensory properties including smoothness and mouthfeel characteristics to provide a suitable dietary fiber for use in a liquid product.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the sensory properties including mouthfeel characteristics and smoothness of the soy dietary fiber material without a substantial reduction in the total dietary fiber content of the material.
These and other objects will hereafter be apparent are achieved in the present invention as set forth below.